I've Nothing without you
by gelalps
Summary: Iroh regresa a Ciudad Republica para por fin revelar sus sentimientos a Korra
1. Chapter 1

**Aqui una mini historia de Korra e Iroh, solo es mini por que es de prueba, si veo que les gussta la seguire:D asi que espero que la disfruten, La leyenda de Korra no me pertenece, si lo fuera todo cambiaria.**

Capitulo 1

Todo cambio cuando te vi.

Entrenaba en la isla del templo del aire como todas las tardes con Jinora, Tenzin había ido a esas típicas reuniones con el consejo, ya que como Ciudad República tenia su primer presidente el consejo se desintegraría, pero antes de eso tenían que dejar nos asuntos resueltos, desde que derrote a Amon, Mako y yo teníamos una relación fija, pero por el trabajo y las condiciones nada resulto, estaba triste y decepcionada, después en el polo sur lo ocurrido con los portales, definitivamente mi vida estaba llena de aventuras y a la vez desilusion,o eso pensaba hasta la llegada sorpresa de cierto general a mi vida.

Un año después.

-Vamos Korra, no es tan difícil

-Lo dices p-por que llevas años haciendo esto-Respondí cansada por el ejercicio que Jinora me puso a hacer

-Claro que no lo es, solo es cuestión de paciencia y practica-Dijo Jinora bajando de la bola de aire que habia hecho-Mi papa nos contó que el abuelo Aang enseño esta técnica cuando era pequeño, solo el con su inteligencia y su...-pero antes de terminar la interrumpí.

-Lo se lo se, pero enserio esto es algo, ay!-No pudo mas y cai al suelo, me pegue toda la parte posterior, Jinora al ver eso fue a ayudarme, no nos dimos cuenta que alguien se acercaba.

-Korra te encentras bien?-Dijo el joven que se acercaba.

-Si estoy bien gracias, pero quien eres-Me volite para ver quien era y no podía creer quien estaba, era el general Iroh, con su típico uniforme, estaba allí enfrente mio, la verdad era que desde pequeña tuve una cierta atracción hacia el, bueno eso fue antes de conocer a Mako, pero me resulta algo extraño que el este aquí, se supone que estaba en unos de sus típicos viajes-Iroh, que sorpresa verte aquí.

-Fue algo repentino-Me extendió la mano para ayudarme, la tome y senti algo extraño en mi interior, era como algo cálido, como proteccion, amistad, o algo mas? No lo se, solo se que se sentía bien.

-Gracias- le dije cuando me pare- y dime desde cuando llegaste? Te quedaras mucho tiempo?

-Legue ayer en la noche, pensaba visitarte pero era algo tarde, y la verdad no se cuanto me quede, vine a orden de mi abuelo, me dijo que tenia que estar aquí, específicamente no me dijo.

-De acuerdo, sabes me alegra verte de nuevo-Me sonroje al decir eso, espera que dije! Cálmate Korra, contrólate

-Ejem-Dijo Jinora, hasta ahora apenas me di cuenta de que estaba conmigo

-Oh lo siento, Iroh ella es Jinora la hija mayor de Tenzin-Señale a Jinora

-Un gusto Jinora

-Lo mismo digo General-Jinora me mero con una mirada picara-Bueno creo que iré a ayudar a mi mama a hacer la cena, nos vemos-Creo que fue un guiño lo que vi, Jinora ya veraz cuando te vea.

-Jinora es simpática-rompió el silencio Iroh, y ahora que le digo-Sabes a mi también me da un gusto verte, pero dime que tal va tu relación con Mako? Escuche que eran pareja

Mi relacione con Mako, recordar me hizo entristecer, la verdad era que desde que Mako consiguió su trabajo en la policía nunca nos veíamos, es mas, hasta algunas veces ni siquiera nos veíamos las caras, varias veces lo atrape con una que otra chica, le reclamaba pero el decía que no era nada, por eso y mas motivos termine con el, todo eso me desilusiono tanto que aun no me componía.

-La verdad, las cosas no funcionaron-Le dije la verdad-No teníamos tiempo de vernos, y el me desilusiono

-Lamento escuchar eso, sabes si yo estuviera contigo nunca te desilusionaria, y estarías tu primero ante todo, aria todo lo posible para estar a tu lado sea como sea-Eso me levanto un poco el animo, y mis mejillas se tornaron rosas a cambio le di una sonrisa-sabes deberíamos salir a comer alguna vez, que te parece hoy en la noche.

-Me parece bien.

-Perfecto, pasare por ti a las ocho-Se dio media vuelta para irse, pero antes que se fuera lo tome por la aamnga de su uniforme.

-Iroh-El se volteo hacia mi-gracias por lo que dijiste.

-No hay de que, es solo la verdad, nos vemos en unas horas, cuídate.

-Nos vemos

Vi como se marchaba, cuando quede sola me senté en el suelo estaba algo extraña, sentía cosas cuando estaba cerca de Iroh, tal vez esa atracción volvió, pero no estaba segura, lo que me dijo me dejo impactada, el sentía algo por mi? Eso lo descubriría hoy, me levante del suelo y fui hacia a cocina donde Jinora debería de estar, esa niña ya no ea una niña, ya estaba creciendo era mas madura, me ayudo a vencer a mi tío Unalaq, fue mi guía espiritual, definitivamente era una gran amiga.

Cuando entre a la cocina la vi, estaba sentada en una silla bebiendo una tasa de te, solo estaba ella sola.

-Debo agradecerte por lo ocurrido-ella me miro y dijo

-No hay de que, sabes, desde que terminaste con Mako no te avía visto tan feliz.

-Las cosas cambian, aparecen cosas nuevas

-Oh cierta persona aparece en tu vida

La mire perpleja, que me estaba tratando de decir, o yo era tan obvia.

-Iroh es solo mi amigo, tanto así que me invito a cenar

-Te invito a cenar! Korra eso es una cita-Contesto muy alegre, saltando de la silla con los brazos extendidos

-Creo que si, sabes hoy no cenare diles por favor a Tenzin y a Pema que cenare fuera vale?

-Claro, se los haré saber, disfruta tu cita Korra

Me aleje de la cocina y fui hasta mi habitación, cuando entre cerre la puerta y me tumbe en mi cama

-Tal vez, aun sienta algo por ti, la pregunta es, tu sientes lo mismo que yo?

.

.

.

.

-Creo que siento algo por ti desde que te conocí, pero me pregunto, tu tambien sientes algo por mi,Korra?

No se que me paso hoy, al verla después de un año fue como, ver a esa persona que siempre había buscado, esa sonrisa, la manera en que se sonroja, es algo que solo yo veo como hermoso, cuando me dijo que su relación con Mako había terminado me sentí aliviado, verla con ese Idiota me hervia la sangre, pero ahora tratare de conquistarla como se merece, como una princesa, hoy sera la noche en que le revele mis sentimientos, espero que ella sienta algo por mi de lo contrario no se que are.

.

.

.

.

Me levante de la cama, abrí el armario saque algo decente, mis típicas ropas de la tribu agua, solo que esta vez con el abrigo ya que estamos en temporada de frió, me salte el cabello, solo deje las dos coletas de enfrente, un poco que digo casi nada de maquillaje, recuerdo que Iroh me dijo que me veía adorable sin maquillaje así que así me mantendré.

7:15

El reloj marco esa hora, estaba emocionada, tendría una cena (cita) con Iroh.

7:30

El tiempo pasa rápido no se que hacer estoy nerviosa, estoy decidida en que hoy le digo lo que siento.

7:40

Muy bien aquí vamos, salí de mi habitación rumbo al muelle, el me dijo que me vería allí, así que lo esperare. Ah pasado mucho tiempo desde que termine mi relación con Mako, caí en depresión y apenas la superaba pero cuando lo vi fue como si todas mis penas se desvanecieran.

8:00

Ocho en punto y el venia por el muelle con su tipico uniforme de general, la verdad es que así se veía muy atractivo.

-Hola Korra, te vez hermosa

-Gracias, tu te vez muy bien-enserio muy bien, eso fue lo mejor que pude decir

-Nos vamos?

-Claro.

Llegamos a un lindo restauran, ni muy elegante ni poco elegante, nos sentamos en el balcón tenia una vista hermosa hacia la ciudad, esta noche seria mágica.

-Por cierto, te traje esto-En su mano había una pequeña caja y en esa caja habita un collar, tenia un símbolo de una media luna y el sol juntos, era hermoso-Cuando fui a la nación del fuego mi madre me lo dio, me dijo que se lo diera a una persona muy especial, y tu eres especial para mi.

Se acerco y me coloco el collar, sus manos recorrieron mi cuello, cuando lo coloco lo vi en mi palma, el se sentó en su lugar y me observo como admiraba ese hermoso regalo.

-Gracias Iroh, pero no tenias por que molestarte

-Para nada, ya te lo dije tu eres muy importante para mi

-Iroh...

-Hay algo que debo decirte Korra, es muy importante y...

-Puedo tomar su orden?- Iroh fue interrumpido por el mesero, estaba tan concentrada en lo que me decía que no me di cuenta que estábamos en el restauran.

-Claro, dos tes de arándanos, y para comer yo unos bocadillos picantes, y tu Korra?

-Este -Pedí lo primero que vi en la carta- el platillo principal 2, por favor.

-Excelente elección, en un momento se los traigo

Cuando el mesero se fue intente reanudar la platica con Iroh, quería saber que iba a decir.

-Entonces decías?

-Claro-tardo unos segundos en continuar-como te decía, te eh conocido desde que eramos niños ademas pasamos tiempo juntos, vencimos villanos y sobre todo nos volvimos a encontrar, lo que quiero decir es que siento algo por ti Korra ese algo es muy fuerte y siento que aria todo por ti.

-Iroh estas hablando enserio?

-Claro que si, dime que piensas?

-La verdad es que también siento algo por ti desde hace mucho, pero por lo de Mako pensé que desaparecería pero al parecer nunca lo eh hecho.

-Quien diría, venimos a una cena y resulto que confesamos nuestros sentimientos, eso me gusta, que te parece después de cenar damos un paseo por el parque.

-Me parece perfecto -Cuando dije eso el mesero apareció con nuestra comida y las bebidas, nos puso las bebidas en la mesa y a continuación se dispuso a darnos nuestra comida, a Iroh le entrego unos bocadillos envueltos con una salsa, se veía rico pero eran picantes, y a mi me entrego un plato lleno de ravioles en cetas, con una salsa verde, se veía delicioso.

-Buen provecho.

-Gracias-contestamos en coro.

-Buen provecho Korra

-Igualmente.

La cena estaba deliciosa, y lo mejor fue que no fueron de esas típicas cenas incomodas, hablamos toda la cena mientras comíamos, fue grandioso, me contó sobre todos los viajes que había realizado en el año, como fue que detuvieron barcos piratas, su visita con su abuelo en la nación del fuego, lo malo que fue del viaje y cosas así, en cambio yo le conte sobre lo que había hecho con mi entrenamiento de Avatar, la platica no fue mucha pero a el pareció interesarle cada detalle que decía, lo bueno fue que no tomamos el tema de Mako

-La cena estuvo deliciosa

-Lo se fue grandiosa-respondí muy alegre.

-Te parece si nos vamos?

-De acuerdo- Iroh pago la cuenta y salimos del restauran

-Aun sigue en pie lo de dar el paseo por el parque, Korra

-Claro que si, te lo eh prometido

-Entonces vamos

Caminamos hacia el parque, esa noche tenia una luna hermosa, era como si su luz iluminara todo el parque, en cambio, el parque tenia su belleza nocturna con esos arboles que se meneaban con el soplo del aire, los animales nocturnos como las luciérnagas estaban por todos lados, el lago reflejaba la luna y un silencio inundaba todo ese lugar.

-Este lugar es hermoso, al parecer las cosas cobran vida también de noche

-Eso siempre me lo decía mi abuelo, en la oscuridad siempre habrá luz.

-Esa frase me suena, pero no recuerdo donde

-Pues es una frase conocida, sabes ahora que estamos solos me gustaría decirte algo.

-Dime

-Nos conocemos desde hace mucho cuando niños, nos volvimos a ver por los problemas de la ciudad y ahora estamos aquí después de tanto tiempo, siento algo por ti Korra lo supe desde que te conocí, pero me mantenía callado, luego descubrí que andabas con Mako y no me anime a decirte nada y..

-A donde quieras llegar con esto-interrumpí a iroh, la verdad quería que lo dijera, solo esas dos palabras.

-Lo que quiero decir es que te amo, se que casi no nos conocemos pero me gustas, y no se tu lo que sientas por mi si es lo mismo oh...

Pero no deje que terminara la frase por que lo bese, tenia que tomar la iniciativa, mis labios se posaron en los suyos, solo fueron unos segundos pero cuando me iba a alejar el me atrajo mas a el devolviendo me el beso yo me sentía tan feliz por fin ese momento paso, pero el oxigeno se hizo necesario así que nos separamos.

-Creo que eso contesto a tu pregunta Iroh

-Totalmente, entonces estamos juntos

-Estamos juntos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Holaaaaaaaaaa aqui el segundo capitulo :D me alegra que les aya gustado enserio, así que aquí sigue la historia, La leyenda de Korra no me pertenece y bla bla bla que lo disfruten:)**

Capitulo 2

Eres tu

Llegue a la isla del templo del aire ya era tarde así que fui hacia mi habitación y me tumbe en mi cama, había pasado la mejor noche de mi vida, primero la cena, el regalo, la caminata en el parque, el beso y ahora Iroh era mi novio, definitivamente las cosas iban mejorando, ahora que estaba con Iroh no debía de estar triste ni deprimida tengo que estar feliz.

-Esta es una segunda oportunidad Korra.

.

.

.

.

Llegue a casa después de dejar a Korra en la suya, mi noche se convirtió en una de las mejores, al fin Korra era mi novia esperaba este momento desde que la conocí, le diría a mi familia pronto para que se enteraran por mi y no de otra persona

-Por que tan feliz?

-Pensé que ya estarías dormida

-Me quede leyendo, ademas no me dijiste a donde te ibas y tuve que comer y cenar sola, te espere por una hora pero nunca apareciste.

-Lo lamento no volverá a pasar Annie

-Eso espero Iroh, no vine en balde hasta aquí, si no fuera por el abuelo no estuviera aquí

-Lo se, a ninguno de los dos nos dijo

-Si, ahora me dirás en donde te metiste todo este tiempo, hermano?

-Esta bien-Me tome un minuto para hablar-Salí con Korra a cenar

-Lo sospeche, ustedes dos desde un principio tenían química, como te fue?

-De maravilla, la lleve a cenar le obsequie el collar que me dio mi madre y...

-Se lo obsequiaste? Por que!-Me interrumpió Annie antes de terminar mi frase.

-Mama dijo que se lo obsequiara a alguien importante, y ella lo es.

-Aja peo que no deberías..

-Déjame terminar-La intenrrumpi-veraz la lleve a cenar, le di el collar, dimos un paseo por el parque, ella me beso, yo la bese y después paso.

-Quieres decir que están juntos?

-Así es lo estamos

-Al fin! Ya se habían tardado hermano, me alegro por ti, sabes iré a dormir, descansa hermano-Me dio un beso en la frente.

-Tu también descansa.

Se fue hacia su habitación y cerro la puerta, yo me quede solo en la sala de estar y me puse a recordar todo, sonreí para mis adentros, no podía creerlo Korra y yo juntos había esperado mucho tiempo y ahora era real, solo sabia una cosa, debía hacer todo lo posible para no decepcionarla seria todo un caballero con ella le daría lo que se mereciera, la amaría como se merece.

-Korra, te enamorare cada día.

.

.

.

.

Sentí un calor sobre mi cara así que abrí mis ojos poco a poco, era el sol, la ventana estaba abierta así que rayos de solo me llegaron deje que me iluminaran un poco mas así que abrí mas la ventana con una ráfaga de viento, estaba de buen humor hoy tal vez se debía por lo que paso en la noche, sonreí para mis adentros, no se que aria hoy tal vez entrenar o puedo ir a visitar a Iroh, no lo se tal vez lo aga pero y si no esta y esta ocupado? Mejor le pregunto a Annie después de todo es su hermana así que si el vino ella también.

-Creo que el entrenamiento se cancelo

Entre a la cocina y ayude a Pema a poner la mesa para desayunar, no me pregunto nada sobre la noche tal vez Jinora después de todo si me ayudo un poco, cuando todo estaba listo Tenzin y los demás llegaron para almorzar.

-Buenos días a todos-Dijo Tenzin tomando su asiento.

-Buenos días- dijimos en coro

-Korra después de desayunar debes de meditar, últimamente has evadido los ejercicios que te eh puesto.

-Lo se Tenzin pero hoy no puedo debo salir.

-Es por el apuesto general Iroh no es así eh? Están saliendo juntos? Se casaran y tendrán hijos y vivirán felices por siempre siempre siempre!-Grito Ikki demasiado alto.

-No es por eso, Iroh es solo mi amigo- Y la razón de que no odre es por que Jinora me dijo que la acompañara a hacer unas compras, no es así?-Le dije a Jinora volteándola a ver con cara de complicidad.

-Si es por eso papa, Korra y yo quedamos en salir, espero que no te moleste.

-Para nada, esta bien puedes faltar a tus ejercicios, solo no lleguen tarde y cuídense.

-Lo aremos.

-No te preocupes Tenzin yo la cuidare.

Terminamos el desayudo tranquilamente, Jinora y yo ayudamos a levantar la mesa y nos fuimos directo hacia la ciudad, sabia que me aria preguntas y tendría que decirle la verdad aparte le debía dos favores.

-Jinora muchas gracias por seguirme el juego.

-Esta bien, y ahora me dirás a adonde iremos en realidad?

-Iremos a ver a Iroh, la verdad es que desde anoche paso algo

-Lo sabia, ya están juntos no es así?

-Así es, y pensé en irlo a visitar, es solo que no se si esta ocupado asi que le preguntare a su hermana

-Viven juntos ellos?

-Creo que si, y al parecer viven onde mismo.

Llegamos a los lujosos departamentos, subimos al tercer piso y tocamos la puerta, esperaba que el estuviera allí.

-Hola-Nos dijo Annie la hermana de Iroh- Korra que sorpresa tiene tiempo que no me visitas.

-Lo se ah pasado mucho, vine a preguntar si esta Iroh.

-Lo supuse, esta en su habitación, al parecer falto a una de sus juntas pero al parecer no era muy importante el nunca falta, adelante pasen.

-Gracias-dijimos Jinora y yo al pasar al departamento

El departamento estaba increíble, era grande y tenia un gran ventanal que daba hacia la ciudad y en el fondo se veía la isla del templo del aire, tenia muebles lujosos, muchas decoraciones, tanto de la nación del fuego como otras, tenia unos enormes cuadros, uno de ellos me llamo la atención, era un cometa que sobrevolaba una ciudad, la cocina tenia todos los artículos mas modernos que había, simplemente era asombroso.

-Dime Jinora como estas?

-Bien gracias, me alegro de volverte a ver

-Lo se es genial vernos, te llego mi paquete?

-Si lo hizo, me encanto gracias

-Sabia que te gustaría y cuéntame como te pareció-dijo mientras se sentaba en un sillón-Korra mi hermano esta en aquella puerta.

-Gracias Annie

Deje a Jinora Con Annie platicando sobre algo que yo desconocía, entre en la habitación sin tocar y cuando entre, me encontré a Iroh tumbado en la cama durmiendo, no era muy temprano para estar durmiendo, estaba sin camisa dejando ver su cuerpo musculoso de la cintura hacia arriaba, su habitación era amplia igual con decoración y una ventana donde también se veía toda la ciudad, es obvio que todo esto se debía a Annie hablando de la decoración, no quería despertarlo pero no me quedaría aquí todo el día.

-Vamos General ya es tarde y tiene cosas que hacer.

-Jum-Gimo al despertarse

Se volteo y abrió los ojos poco a poco mostrando esos ojos ámbar que me hipnotizaban.

-Korra que haces aquí?

-Pensé que tal vez podría visitarte pero al parecer sigues durmiendo.

-Pensaba visitarte cuando despertara-Se volteo a ver el reloj que tenia en la mesa de noche-Creo que me perdí la junta con los generales, en fin, sabes te ves encantadora hoy.

-Siempre sabes que decir, nunca te avía visto sin camisa.

-Oh cierto, si quieres puedo ponerme una ahora

-Esta bien así- me sonroje-entonces General que aremos hoy?

-Mmm no lo se, que te parece si te acercas un poco.

Me acerque a el hasta sentarme en la cama, poco a poco su cara se inclino hacia mi y me beso, fue un beso profundo, se iba a retirar pero enrede mis dedos en su cabello trayendo lo mas a mi, el con gusto se dejo llevar, así estuvimos por unos segundos hasta que el aire se termino.

-Eso no me lo esperaba, es algo nuevo, entonces ya sabes que te gustaría hacer?

-Podríamos en serranos en tu habitación para hacer algo

-Eso no es una mala idea, solo hay un problema, mi hermana esta aquí y no seria apropiado hacer algo así en su presencia.

-Solamente pasaríamos un rato juntos no ariamos nada mas, en que estabas pensando?

-En cosas, entonces te parece encerrarnos en mi habitación o ir a comer y dar un paseo.

-Hay que dar un paseo, después de pasar tiempo juntos-Le dije inclinándome hacia el, pero antes de besarnos la puerta se habrio.

-Lamento interrumpir, pero a visto que ustedes quieren estar "solos" Jinora y yo iremos a comprar unas cosas y a comer algo asi que estaran solos para que agan lo que quieran.

-De acuerdo solo no te metas en problemas esta bien?

-Lo que digas, Korra no te preocupes cuidare a Jinora, nos vemos-Cerro la puerta y se fue.

-En donde nos quedamos?

-Lo hizo adrede no es así?

-Ella así es, ademas hace esto por que dice que eres mi primera novia a mis 20 años

-Soy tu primera novia?

-Lo eres, mi primer amor y ahora mi novia.

-Ahora que se eso podemos continuar.

Esta vez los besos fueron mas duradero y profundos, rodee a Iroh con mis manos para atraer lo mas a mi, el me tenia por la cintura con una mano y con la otra tomaba mi rostro, parábamos unos segundos para tomar aire, el se inclino mas a mi obligándome a recortarme sobre su cama, estaba sobre mi pero no ponía todo su peso para lastimarme, sus manos recorrieron mi cintura, sus labios empezaban a recorrer mi cuello pero no pasaba e allí, estábamos llegando muy lejos, con todo el control hice que nos detuviéramos.

-Aun no es tiempo.

-Lo se, solo me deje llevar, pero te esperare cuando estés lista, hay que dejar que pase tiempo.

-Gracias por comprender.

-Te amo, y te esperare, ademas no seria correcto que una persona de 20 años se ponga asi con una jovensita de 17 años.

-18, ya eh cumplido los dieciocho ademas eh madurado mucho e este tiempo.

-Muy bien señorita Korra, ahora me gustaría llevarte a comer algo, por que solo me tiento estando aquí.

-Jaja esta bien vamos a comer algo.

-Sabes y si te preparo algo? Soy bueno cocinando mi abuelo me enseño algunas comidas y me enseño a hacer un te delicioso.

-De acuerdo, pero déjame ayudarte.

-Eso no, yo te preparare algo de comer.

Solo veía como Iroh tomada cosas y las ponía en una sarten, iba de aquí para allá y no se detenía, nunca me imagine que el cocinara, le prestaba atención bueno no demasiado, me quede pensando en lo que casi pasa en su habitación, era enserio que casi llegábamos a eso? No estaba segura solos sabia que ese momento debía de llegar.

-Huele delicioso, que preparas?

-Ya lo veras, me lo enseño mi abuelo.

-Que es esto?-dije cuando me puso un plato enfrente mio.

-Ensalada de pollo con naranjas.

-Se ve delicioso-El plato era mas una ensalada con trocitos de pollo que Iroh cocino en ese sarten, ademas tenia apio, almendras, un tipo de aderezo, cebollitas verdes, y los pedazos de la naranja, lo sirvió todo en una hoja de lechuga, se veía delicioso, al parecer era un platillo sencillo, saludable y por su apariencia delicioso.

-Iroh, esto se ve riquísimo, tu abuelo te enseño esto?

-Si, el me enseño muchas cosas, aparte de mi fuego control, cultura y otras cosas también de comida, no se le daba mucho pero por mi bisabuelo Iroh aprendió muchas cosas.

-Yo conocí a tu bisabuelo en el mundo de los espíritus, el me ayudo a encontrar el camino hacia Un espíritu oscuro.

-Es una gran persona, no llegue a conocerla pero por lo que me cuenta mi abuelo, me imagino-Desvió la mirada unos segundos- bueno y que esperas pruebalo.

Di el primer mordisco y OH POR DIOS, esto estaba riquísimo, tenia el sabor dulce del aderezo y el sabor agridulce de la naranja , Iroh se lucio en esto.

-Esta riquísimo, lo preparas seguido?

-Si, es el favorita de mi hermana, si te gusto eso espera a probar el té que eh hecho-Se levanto y me sirvió una tasa de te.

-Gracias, enserio gracias por todo.

-No hay de que, eres mi novia y are lo que sea para mantenerte feliz.

-Lo que sea?

-Lo que sea, Korra.

-Bien, por que ahora ya se que vamos a hacer.

-Debería asustarme?

-No tanto.

**Fin del segundo capitulo :D como vi que el primero les gusto y me pidieron el segundo aqui esta, la verdad me bloquee pero salí de ese bloqueo y eh aqui el capitulo, lamento si es algo bobo y cursi o sin sentido pero no se me ocurrió nada.**

**Me detuve donde Iroh y Korra llegan al segundo nivel por que no soy buena en ese sentido, aquí se les llama lemon creo, y no soy buena en eso, aparte no me sentiría a gusto escribiendo eso e.e pero tal vez mas adelante me anime, ustedes que dicen? Dejen comentarios, si les gusto comenten si quieren que la siga y denme sugerencias criticas, de todo.**

**Pues bueno hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo Chao chao :'D besos :* 3**

**PD: tal vez la siguiente semana no entregue el capitulo el viernes si no hasta el sábado o domingo.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Pues eh qui otro capitulo :D me alegro que les este gustando y la verdad es algo muy bonito, jamas pensé que les gustara pero vean, sin mas que decir disfruten el tercer capitulo, La leyenda de Korra no me pertenece y bla bla bla.**

Capitulo 3

Nadie dijo que era fácil.

Tuvimos que esperar ah que se hiciera de noche para salir eh ir a un lugar que Annie me había comentado, si era lo que ella me había dicho sera genial, ella me había dicho que no me preocupara por Jinora ella la cuidaría ademas le diría a Tenzin que si se podía quedar en su casa para que no sospechara mi ausencia, se lo aria saber por un mensajero.

-Me dirás a donde vamos?

-Ya te dije que no, ademas no es un mal lugar

-De acuerdo confiare en ti

-Esta bien, solo una cosa, no puedes ir con tu uniforme

-Y entonces que me pondré?

-Ya veraz

.

.

.

.

Estar con Jinora era genial, nos gustan las mismas cosas y pasatiempos era como una hermana se que en estos tiempos no nos habíamos visto pero siempre nos enviábamos mensajes a la antigua, con halcones mensajeros, ahora que Korra y Iroh están juntos puedo pasar mas tiempo con Jinora. Después de dejar a mi hermano con Korra ya que ivan a ir a "_El exilio"_ un lugar donde eh ido algunas veces con unos amigos, decidí yo ir a dar un paseo con Jinora para distraernos, ademas era la mejor manera de pasar tiempo juntas.

-Y que haremos ahora?

-Mmm no lo se, que te gustaría hacer?

-Vamos por un helado, hace calor así que seria bueno tomar uno.

-Pues vamos, ojala tengan el de arándano es mi favorito.

-El mio también!

-Tenemos cosas en común Jinora, eso es algo bueno, por cierto mira-De mi bolso saque un pequeño libro que se lo di en las manos- Es la primera edición de Orgullo y Prejuicio, aun no sale al mercado pero mis padres me lo han dado antes de que saliera, ya lo leí y pensé que te gustaría así que es tuyo.

-Enserio? Muchas gracias, ya ansió leerlo.

Estuvimos hablando un rato mas hasta que llegamos a la heladería, ordenamos y nos dirigimos hacia una mesa desocupada para hablar un rato, en eso una persona conocida aprecio y no se percato de nosotras hasta que le hable.

-Hey Bolin!

-Ah?

-Tan rápido te has olvidado de mi eh?

-Annie que sorpresa! Tanto tiempo sin verte, dime que haces aquí?

-Vine por que mi abuelo nos envió a mi y a Iroh, y ademas eh venido a comer un helado con Jinora.

-Hola Jinora que sorpresa, a ti también no te habia visto.

-Hola Bolin, pues no nos has visitado.

-No eh tenido mucho tiempo, ademas siento que no era correcto por Korra, hablando de ella donde esta?

-Esta con mi hermano, iban a salir a algún lado.

-Al parecer están juntos así que nos podrás visitar aunque pudiste hacerlo antes tu no tuviste nada que ver con ellos dos en cambio Korra preguntaba por ti-Le dijo a Bolin haciéndole una seña para que se sentara.

-Solo un rato, me alegro por Korra que sea feliz, mi hermano se ah vuelto muy amargado hasta yo lo evito aveces.

-Si tanto te molesta el deberías pasar mas tiempo con nosotras Jinora y yo ya espesamos a salir tu también puedes acompañarnos.

-Me parece bien, que les parece si las invito a cenar.

-Me parece perfecto, que opinas Jinora?

-Vamos!

.

.

.

.

Por fin se había hecho de noche y como le había dicho a Iroh no podía ir con su uniforme así que le tuve que insistir para que se pusiera una ropa que con ayuda de Annie elegí ademas ella me presto ropa apropiada para el lugar.

-Y como me veo.

-Te vez atractivo

-Me dirás a donde iremos ya que debo de ponerme esta ropa?-Iroh llevaba unos jeans negros, camisa gris simple con una chaqueta negra, y botas de cadete negras, su cabello no era el típico peinado de un lado si no que ahora se veia despeinado pero arreglado, su vestimenta era sencilla pero atractiva.

-Lo sabrás pronto, ahora debo arreglarme, tampoco puedo ir con mi ropa de la tribu agua.

-De acuerdo te esperare.

Fui hacia la habitación de Annie a cambiarme, no me dijo exactamente que ropa me prestaría pero en su cama había ropa extendida con una nota que decía "_Korra, creo que esta ropa te quedara, es la mas apropiada para ir ademas de que estarás cómoda, tómala como un regalo.-Annie" _al parecer esto me lo había regalado, a continuación lo que hice fue a disponerme a cambiarme, lo que me había regalado no era nada mas que una playera de tirantes negra, con una chaqueta que se ajustaba por encima de la muñeca, unos pantalones de cuero negro, con un cinturón grande con hornillas grandes y decorado plateado, unas botas que me llegaban por encima de la rodilla casi al llegar a mis muslos y para acompañarlos me puse unos guantes de cuero donde salían los dedos de las manos, el ultimo toque fue soltarme el cabello ya que quedaba ondulado se veía asombroso, solo un poco de maquillaje ya que no quería exagerar mucho y listo. Solo me dispuse a salir.

-Y como me veo-Iroh volteo hacia mi para verme y quedo perplejo, me miraba de cabeza a los pies, estaba embobado mirándome que lo tuve que interrumpir de su trance-Y entonces.

-Te ves asombrosa! Nunca te había visto vestida de ese modo.

-Nunca nos hemos vestido así ambos

-Así es, a lo que me lleva, vestidos así a donde iremos?

-Ya lo veraz, vamos.

.

.

.

.

Caminábamos en la penumbra de la noche, este era un sitio de mala muerte por llamarlo así, pero con esta ropa no llamábamos mucho la antencion, era una calle oscura y la iluminaba pocas lamparas la mayoría estaban fundidas o rotas, según Annie este era el camino pero a mi no e daba pinta de serlo, pero debo confiar. En el fondo se veía un callejón con una flecha apuntando hacia el fondo así que nos adentramos poco a poco, era un pasillo largo un poco oscuro y en el fondo se veía una puerta de fierro con un guardia impidiendo el camino.

-Llegamos-Dije rompiendo el silencio

-Segura? Este lugar no se ve tan... bien que digamos no creo que sea legal aquí.

-Yo nunca dije que a donde ivamos seria legal.

-Que?!

-Shhh silencio, ademas de este lugar me hablo tu hermana.

-No puedo creerlo que ella viniera aquí, nunca me lo dijo.

-Es obvio, actuarias de esta forma, no seas nena y continua caminando casi llegamos-Al decir eso llegamos a la puerta y el guardia nos impedía el paso, nos miro de pies a cabeza y dijo.

-Este lugar es zona privada.

-Una amiga nos envió.

-Eso dicen todos.

-Annie nos envió "_Al exilio"_

-De acuerdo, pueden pasar

Una vez dentro rompimos el silencio.

-Como fue que nos dejo pasar?

-Tu hermana me dijo que le dijera eso al guardia, al parecer este lugar es llamado "_El exilio"_ no todos son bienvenidos aquí.

-Y de que es este lugar

-De esto-Dije al mismo tiempo que llegábamos al final del pasillo, el lugar era fantástico! Luces por todos lados y personas en la pista bailando con una música excelente, ahora veo por que pocos saben de este lugar jamas dejarían que algo como esto fuera legal, era como una fiesta de cientos de personas desatadas con alcohol y música a todo volumen.

-Este lugar es increíble

-Y tu que estabas lloriqueando hace ratos.

-No sabia que era este lugar.

-Ahora lo sabes

-Quieres bailar?

-No se como se baila esto, ademas no estoy segura

-Tu me trajiste aquí, solo déjate llevar-Me lo dijo en el oído haciéndome estremecer.

Estábamos en la pista de baile y como dijo el, me deje llevar, era algo grandioso todas mis preocupaciones se esfumaron solo estábamos Iroh y yo, la música resonaba en los altavoces.

_I'm clumsy, yeah my head's a mess cause you got me growing taller everyday we're giants in a little man's world my heart is pumping up so big that it could burts..._

Solo dejarse llevar...

_Been tryng so hard not to let it show but you got me feeling lile i'm stepping on buildings, cars and boats i swear i could touch the sky... I'm ten feet tall ohhhhh i'm ten feet tall..._

Iroh se me acerco hasta que nuestras cabezas se toparon, nos miramos por un buen rato y jamas perdimos el contacto visual, era nuestro momento, nuestra propia burbuja individual, nada en el exterior importaba, solo nosotros dos.

_I'll be careful, so don't be afraid you're safe here, no, these arms won't let you break i'll put up aa singn in the clouds so they all know that we ain't ever coming dow..._

-Korra, te amo-Solo dijo eso y después nos besamos, ese beso fue profundo, dulce y cálido, nunca en mi vida había experimentado algo como esto ni siquiera con Mako, esto era único que nadie podría remplazar, nuestra burbuja seguía allí aislándonos de todo el mundo y de las preocupaciones, las manos de Iroh se posaron en mi cintura atrayéndome mas a el al igual que yo lo rodee con mis bazos y nos quedamos así por mucho tiempo.

_Been trying so hard not to let it show but you got me feeling like i'm stepping on buildings, cars and boats i swear i could touch the sky... I'm ten feet tall ohhh i'm ten feet tall..._

_You build me up make me what i never was you build me up from nothing into something yeah, something from tge dust... Been trying so hard not to let it show but you got me feeling like i'm stepping on bouildings, cars and boats i swear i could touch the sky... I'm ten feet tall ohhh i'm ten feet tall._

.

.

.

.

Llegamos a un pequeño restauran era pintoresco con todo tipo de adornos de las cuatro naciones, según era el mas original de los restauran de antes, Bolin, Jinora y yo nos sentamos en una mesa de el fondo por que queríamos pasarla bien, Jinora y yo nos sentamos en el lado que daba la pared y Bolin en el otro extremo.

-Ordenen lo que quieran, recuerden yo invito-Seguía siendo el mismo, con su tipica sonrisa y mirada de un niño, pero la realidad era que el ya no era inmaduro, el era un hombre con responsabilidades y carisma.

-Muy bien así sera.-en eso llego el mesero.

-Que van a ordenar?

-Yo quiero unos fideos.

-Unos bocadillos picantes para mi, y tu Jinora?

-Una ensalada de arándanos.

-De acuerdo, y para beber?

-Que les parece si tomamos te verde frió.

-Esta bien-Dijimos en coro Jinora y yo.

-En un momento se los traigo-En eso el mesero se marcho.

-Y dime Bolin como te va, con eso de que te independizaste.

-Me va bien, hago lo que quiero compro lo que quiero y no me debo de preocupar de que mi hermano no haiga hecho nada, yo solo me mando y hago lo mejor para vivir

-Eso me alegra, pero ya no se ven?

-Si aun nos vemos, poco pero si, somos hermanos siempre debemos de estar juntos.

-Creo que desde que termino con Korra el cambio no es asi Bolin?-Le pregunto Jinora

-Algo asi, se volvio mas cortante y distante.

-Que fue lo que paso, no eh estado aquí desde hace mucho-Pregunte, eso hizo que Jinora y Bolin intercambiaran una mirada.

-Veras desde que ocurrió lo del polo norte ellos dos estaban algo distantes, tanto por el trabajo de mi hermano como Korra con su entrenamiento, lo ocurrido con Unalaq hizo que terminaran y...

-Si lo se Korra termino con el la ataco un espíritu oscuro y perdio la memoria, se desapareció y Mako regreso con Asami, y al final de todo ellos ya no regresaron-interrumpí a Bolin.

-Si pero después de eso ellos regresaron, lo malo fue que a Mako lo hacen dieron y había muchas chicas que lo acortejaban, un día Korra fue a su trabajo y lo vio con una chica, eso hizo que explotara la bomba y de allí ya no están juntos, por decir así ella toco fondo-Termino de decirme Jinora, pobre Korra sufrió mucho.

-Valla eso es terrible, lo bueno que ahora es feliz con mi hermano.

-Es lo bueno ella paso por mucho, lo bueno de esto es que los visitare mas seguido a ustedes-Bolin miro a Jinora- ahora que lo recuerdo, Jinora recuerdas que te debía algo?

-Si lo recuerdo, pero por que lo dices.

-Veraz por mi nuevo trabajo viaje al reino tierra y te traje algo, es muy adorable.

-Es lo que creo que es!

-Así es, es un Hurón de Fuego, aun es un bebe así que tendrás que cuidarlo mas.

-Genial gracias Bolín!

-No hay de que, te lo había prometido, mañana te lo daré, ahora mismo esta siendo cuidado con Pabu.

-Saben mañana deberíamos de reunirnos otra vez, que te parece Bolin si paso por ti y ya vamos con Jinora, así ya le llevas a el Hurón.

-Me parece bien, que dices Jinora?

-Los veré a los dos en la isla.

-En ese momento entro el mesero con nuestras comidas, comimos y reíamos al mismo tiempo de todo lo que contábamos, hablamos de lo que habíamos hecho en todo este tiempo, de los viajes de Bolin, de como le iba con su trabajo, Jinora sobre lo que había aprendido y vivido en este tiempo y yo de lo que había hecho y sobre por que vinimos a Ciudad República. Cuando terminamos de comer Bolin pago como había dicho y nos retiramos del lugar, ya era algo tarde y tenia que llevar a Jinora a su casa, ahora lo que debía hacer era pensar en una excusa por la ausencia de Korra.

-Bien creo que ya es tarde y debo dejar a Jinora.

-Yo las acompaño ya es tarde y no es seguro que anden ustedes.

-De acuerdo vamos.

Ya estábamos en la Isla del templo del aire nos dirigimos hacia la entrada de la cocina, pensamos que todos ya estaban dormidos, excepto una persona.

-Jinora hija ya es tarde donde estabas?

-Este... yo.

-Fuimos a hacer algunas compras y fuimos a cenar, nos encontramos a Bolin y el nos invito, lamento si es muy tarde pero no tuvimos noción del tiempo.

-Esta bien, al menos mi hija esta bien, un momento... Donde esta Korra?

-Ella estaba con nosotras cuando hicimos las compras, pero tubo que que acompañar a mi hermano el General Iroh a mandar una estrategia a mi madre La señora del fue, me pidió que cuidara a Jinora y aquí estamos.

-Esta bien, espero que no tarde tanto, gracias por cuidarla.

-Es un placer.

-Muy bien es hora de dormir Jinora.

-Si mama, nos vemos mañana chicos.

-Hasta luego-Respondimos en Coro Bolin y yo.

-Te acompaño a tu casa ahora.

-Vamos-cuando estuvimos ya lejos de la entrada Bolin dijo.

-Que buena excusa hasta yo me la creí.

-Te contare la verdadera razón, es algo largo de contar.

-Tenemos un largo camino que recorrer.

.

.

.

.

Estaba sentada en la tercera plata del lugar con Iroh, solo observaba a las personas en la pista de baile, ya era algo tarde y aun así había mucha gente, la verdad nunca creí estar en un lugar como este, pero ahora me alegro de estarlo y mas con una persona que amas, Iroh me rodeo con su brazo para que me acercara mas a el, haciendo que mi cabeza se posara en su hombro.

-Que gran noche.

-Lo se.

-Sabes, nunca me había divertido así desde que tenia 7 años.

-Pues conmigo nunca te aburrirás, suelo meterme en problemas aveces

-Entonces tendré mucha acción-No dijo nada mas y se acerco a besarme, esta noche nos habíamos besado mucho, eran besos cálidos y tiernos, unos mas profundos que otros-Creo que debemos regresar a casa.

-Es muy tarde para que regrese a la isla.

-Quédate conmigo entonces.

-Esta bien, vamos.

**Jojojo que pasara con estos dos? Lo sabrás en el capitulo siguiente.**

**Si se harban dado cuenta puse cosas que si existen como el libro _Orgullo y prejuicio _lo eh querido leer pero no lo había conseguido hasta hace poco, si así es amo leer es mi pasión *.* otra cosa la vestimenta de Iroh y Korra me base de Cazadores de sombras en la película, el libro aun no lo leeo y por ultimo muchas cosas como nombres y así me baso en libros y películas, mas en libros, si se preguntan por la canción que puse en una parte fue por que me pareció algo genial que mientras ellos estaban hubiera una canción se que no tiene mucho que ver con la situación pero a mi me gusta se llama Ten Feet Tall de Afrojack.**

**Primero lamento por subir tarde el capitulo pero es que la tarea y la escuela me mantenían ocupada, otra cosa, muchas gracias por su apoyo y me alegro que esta historia les este gustando mucho, eso me pone feliz:D tercero en los capítulos siguientes habrá lemon e.e así es xD tendré ayuda de una amiga para hacer esto.**

**Por ultimo gracias por leer y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo chao chao :***

**PD: No se olviden de dejar sus comentarios.**


	4. AVISO!

Aviso!

Primero me disculpo por no subir capitulo pero tienes sus motivos.

Primero, es por tiempo ultimamente como son vacaciones ando de aca y alla y no me da la opurtidad de escribir.

Segundo eh escrito algunas cosas pero no me gusta como queda, no les daria algo con lo que no me gusta y quede mal por subirlo rapido, prefiero algo taradado pero bien.

Tercero el siguiente captulo lo are con ayuda de una amiga, espero a que ella tenga tiempo por que tambien tiene historias que escribir, asi que espero que tengan pasiencia.

Esta historia la terminare no quiero que quede asi, por favor tengaan pasiencia y comprendaan, espero pronto escribir, ademas pasaran muchas cosas con la trama y tengo muchas ideas, y en este mensaje quiero que me digan que otras historias quieren, zutara, Makorra, sin parejas y accion o no se ustedes diganme.

Nos vemos chao:'D


	5. Chapter 4

**Hola:D lo se ah pasado un tiempo de no subir capítulos pero ya lo explique en un aviso, la falta de inspiración y tiempo fue la causa T.T pero en fin aquí esta el cuarto capitulo, espero que lo disfruten.**

La leyenda de Korra no me pertenece y bla bla bla

Aviso: Este capitulo contiene Lemon, niños pequeños alejence y no lean!

Capitulo 4

Estoy lista

Caminábamos por la penumbra de la noche, ya era tarde, ivamos tomados de las manos hacia la casa de Iroh ya que seria algo descortés llegar al templo del aire a estas horas o es lo que me planteaba yo en mi cabeza, que mas da solo pasaría una noche con el ademas no haríamos nada malo o si? "Quítate esos pensamientos Korra" pensé para mis adentros, en fin, lo único que sabia era que esta había sido una noche increíble a lado de la persona que mas amo.

-Te veo muy pensativa-En eso Iroh me saco de mis pensamientos-en que piensas Korra, has estado un poco callada.

-Solo recordaba sobre lo que paso

-Fue una gran noche, una de las mejores de mi vida

-Una de las mejores?

-La primera fue cuando te invite a salir

-Quieres decir que tienes una lista?

-De las noches que paso contigo-Iroh me jalo hacia a el hasta quedar frente a frente y me rodeo la cintura-Es una lista algo corta, pero se que pronto sera larga-Entonces nos besamos, fue un beso corto pero con todo el amor en el.

-Eso es algo tierno

-Para mi es algo importante de recordar, vamos a casa es tarde.

Seguimos caminando, no faltaba mucho para llegar, eso me ponía mas nerviosa, el hecho de que no pase nada no significa que no puede ocurrir, mire de reojo a Iroh y su mirada estaba tranquila, eso me relajo un poco, después de todo si me amaba respetaría mi decisión.

Por fin llegamos a la casa de Iroh, subimos por las escaleras hasta su hogar, entonces a continuación Iroh abrió la puerta y me dio una señal para que pasara primero, estaba oscuro eso quería decir que Annie aun no llegaba, me deje caer en el sillón que había en la sala Iroh hizo lo mismo, hubo un silencio incomodo hasta que que lo rompí.

-Annie aun no ha llegado

-Lo se, ella llega a veces a estas horas, es normal.

-Sabes, puedo quedarme aquí a dormir.

-De ninguna manera, te daré mi habitación, yo dormiré aquí

-No te sacare de tu habitación, eso no seria correcto

-Entonces duerme conmigo-Quede en shock-ni tu ni yo, ambos dormiremos en mi habitación, eres mi novia no seria nada malo.

-Estas hablando enserio

-Si, ademas seria un gran honor dormir con el Avatar

-El honor es mio General Iroh-Le dije con una sonrisa picara

Nos dirijimos hacia su habitación, el iba detrás mio así que cuando estuve frente a la puerta dude en abrirla, respire hondo y la abrí, al entrar me quede parada y el cerro la puerta detrás de mi, se dispuso a ir hacia su cama y se tiro en ella, como lo hace cualquier persona después de un largo día de trabajo.

-Que sucede Korra?

-N-no es nada

-Segura? Te veo un poco tensa-En eso se paro de su cama y camino hacia mi, con su mano tomo mi mentón y lo levanto para que lo mirara a los ojos-dime que sucede.

-Enserio no es nada, es solo que estoy algo...

-Asustada?-me interrumpió

-No exactamente

-Por que deberías de estar asustada-solo nos quedamos mirando un momento hasta que el abrio los ojos y creo que adivino mi temor-oh, ya entiendo, Korra ya te dije que jamas te obligaría a algo que tu no quieras

-Eso lo se

-Entonces no debes estar asustada por algo que no pase hasta que tu quieras, te amo y lo sabes

-Yo también te amo, eres muy lindo conmigo.

En ese momento me rodeo con sus manos la cintura atrayéndome mas a el, nos miramos mutuamente a los ojos, esos ojos color ámbar que me encantaban, no tenia ninguna duda, amaba a Iroh tanto como el me ama a mi, poco a poco nos fuimos acercando hasta acortar el espacio que quedaba entre nosotros, entonces nos besamos, no un simple beso un beso cargado de pasión, esta noche nos habíamos besado mucho pero este era especial, continuamos así por un largo rato nos separábamos por segundos por aire pero seguíamos besándonos, fuimos caminando hasta que choque con la cama y entonces en un abrir y cerrar de ojos caímos hacia ella, el estaba encima de mi pero no dejaba todo su peso para no lastimarme, en un acto de fuerza que no se de donde saque empuje a Iroh para poder darle la vuelta y quedar yo encima de el, acto seguido el se sentó en la cama y yo quede sentada encima de el.

-Que fue eso.

-No lo se, solo paso

-Korra no quiero obligarte a nada

-No me estas obligando, creo que esoy lista

-Estas segura?

-Lo estoy

-Korra...-Lo interrumpí con un largo beso-Entonces es un si.

.

.

.

.

Ya estábamos en el edificio donde vivíamos, subimos por las escaleras y estábamos en la puerta de mi hogar, Bolin aun estaba conmigo, le dije que estaba bien si me dejaba en el piso inferior pero el insistió a acompañarme a mi puerta, cuando metí la llave para abrir me di cuenta que esta estaba abierta, al parecer mi hermano ya avía llegado y por lo visto estaba con Korra, genial ahora donde dormiría, no seria apropiado estar allí mientras ellos dos están.

-Sucede algo?

-No es solo que mi casa esta "ocupada", ahora no se donde dormiré.

-Puedes quedarte conmigo

-No como crees, no quiero molestar ademas que hay de Mako

-El vive aparte, recuerda que ya soy independiente, no habrá ningún problema.

-Esta bien, espérame aquí iré por unas cosas.

-Aquí te esperare.

Entre y cerré la puerta con cuidado para no hacer ruido, me dirigí hacia mi habitación, cuando pase por la puerta de mi hermano escuche un ruido, me quede quieta pensando que me habían escuchado pero no fue así, la puerta estaba cerrada entonces pase por alto lo que escuche y me fui hacia mi habitación , una vez allí agarre mi mochila y comencé a meter mis cosas básicas, mi neceser, ropa para el día siguiente, mis productos,una pijama y nada mas, me di cuenta que en mi armario había una caja roja así que la abrí, y vi que era el regalo de la hija de un noble que quería impresionar a Iroh, pero nunca lo consiguió, era muy bonito pero el no le tomo importancia y me lo dio, así que pensé en darselo a Bolin como agradecimiento por dejarme queda con el, lo metí a la mochila y la cerré.

-Genial ahora debo pasar de nuevo por su habitación-dije en un susurro

Salí de la habitación deprisa, no quería que se dieran cuenta de mi presencia, así que salí rápido de allí en silencio, una vez fuera cerré la puerta y me encontré a Bolin sentado en el suelo medio dormido, se veía tierno de esa manera pero debíamos irnos, ya era tarde y teníamos que descansar.

-Bolin, despierta-Lo empuje despacio para que se despertara.

-Eh-Abrió los ojos y me volteo a ver-No escuche cuando saliste, lo siento es que estoy algo cansado

-Descuida, nos vamos?

-Claro

Nos dirijamos hacia donde viva Bolin, no era como el edificio en que vivía pero era lindo, subimos para llegar y entonces Bolin abrió la puerta y me invito a entrar.

-Bienvenida! No es como tu casa pero me sirve para vivir.

-Tonterías, esta bien.

-Genial, bueno entonces tu puedes quedarte en mi habitación y yo me quedare aquí en la sala.

-Sabes el hecho de que sea una princesa no quiere decir que no puedo dormir en un sillón

-Vamos, eres mi invitada, donde estarían mis modales.

-Estas seguro Bolin?

-Totalmente, ademas no estaré solo, Pabu estará conmigo-en eso el pequeño hurón salio de su pequeña casa que tenia.

-Pabu! ven aquí pequeño-el pequeño rápidamente se fue a mis brazos y lo cargue-te extrañe pequeñito, espero que cuides bien a Bolin

-El lo ara, vamos te enseñare donde dormirás

Bolin me enseño su habitación, era amplia, con una ventana que daba a la ciudad, en ella había una cama para dos personas, a lado había dos mesitas de noche, en el rincón se encontraba una mesa con una silla que daba hacia la ventana, pegado a la pared había un ropero y a lado se encontraba una puerta que de seguro era el baño, la iluminación era de dos lamparas que colgaban y había un pequeño ventilador, lo adornaba unos cuadros uno de ellos era de un hurón de fuego y los otros era de la ciudad de noche, no habían muchos lujos pero era acogedor.

-Linda habitación

-Gracias, bueno te dejo para que te acomodes.

-Esta bien, Bolin espera!

-Que sucede-Me fui directo hasta mi mochila que estaba sobre la cama, saque la prenda y se la di-Que es esto?

-Como agradecimiento te estoy obsequiando una pijama

-Una pijama?

-Si, espero que te guste.

Bolin extendía la pijama y se quedo mudo, la pijama era roja con bordes y adornos dorados, era de seda, un simple pantalón y una playera suelta, sencilla pero elegante, la hija del noble tenia buen gusto, Bolin solo se le quedo viendo.

-Y bien?

-La verdad es que ME ENCANTO! Enserio muchas gracias-Corrió hacia mi para darme un gran abrazo.

-No hay de que, es para agradecerte

-No tenias por que, pero gracias por el gran detalle, bueno te dejo para que te acomodes.

Bolin salio de la habitación, me alegro que le gustara, me dispuse a cambiarme por algo mas cómodo, unos pantalones negros con detalles grises y flores rojas, y una playera negra con la insignia de la nación del fuego, me fui hacia la cama y la prepare para ir a dormir, en eso Bolin entro con la pijama que le di.

-Y bien que te parece?

-Te ves asombroso

-Yo creo que me veo DI-VI-NO-Estallamos de risa por su comentario, no parábamos de reír que hasta nos dolía el estomago-Esta bien, creo que es suficiente, te dejare dormí, buenas noches Annie descansa hasta mañana

-Descansa Bolin

Cuando salio me recosté en la cama, apague la luz de la mesa de noche y cerre los ojos, no paso mucho hasta que me quede profundamente dormida.

.

.

.

.

Iroh recorría mi espalada lentamente, yo con mis manos libres le empece a quitar su chaqueta una vez hecho esto me arme de valor y empece a subir si playera Iroh al darse cuenta de lo que intentaba hacer con un ágil movimiento el se la quito quedando desnudo de la cintura hacia arriba, con ágiles movimientos empece a acariciar el torso de Iroh, esto hizo que soltara un pequeño gemido, al notar esto se me escapo una sonrisa, el no se quedo atrás y repitió lo que hice me quito la chaqueta y la aventó eso hizo que una de las lamparas de noche cayera al suelo y se rompiera, ninguno de los dos le tomamos importancia, rápidamente me despoje de mi vestuario con ayuda de Iroh, me quite la playera que tenia, los guante, mis manos bajaron hacia el cinturón de Iroh estaba a punto de quitarlo pero un ruido se escucho afuera.

-Que fue eso.

-No es nada, descuida estamos solos

-Se escucho la puerta, que tal si Annie volvió

-No creo, mira podemos detenernos si es lo que quier...-pero lo interrumpí con un beso-si es lo que quieres, descuida soy un caballero y te tratare con delicadeza.

Dicho esto continuamos esta vez fuimos mas allá de los limites con agilidad nos despojamos de lo que quedaba de nuestras prendas, solo quedamos en ropa interior, Iroh me tomo por la cintura y con un rápido movimiento el quedo encima de mi ahora, tentativamente se acercaba a mis labios, bajando hacia mi cuello, haciéndome estremecer y emitir gemidos, a lo que sin pensar mis manos se posaron en su espalda memorizando cada pliegue de ella, tenia que admitir que Iroh tenia un cuerpo muy bien formado que me volvía loca. Esas caricias no me dejaban de estremecerme cada vez mas, como conforme seguíamos encendiendo la llama nos despojamos de lo ultimo que llevábamos consigo, entregándonos con pasión.

Recorría cada parte de su cuerpo, haciendo que el soltara gemidos, de un momento a otro el poso sus manos en mis cenos haciendo que arqueara mi espalda, mientras nos besábamos como si no hubiera un mañana pidiendo cada vez mas, la noche estaba en su punto, el recorría mi cintura, realmente nunca pensé experimentar lo que Iroh me hacia sentir, ni siquiera Mako, el y yo nunca llegamos a nada hubo veces que casi llegamos a esto pero yo lo detenía, pero esta vez con Iroh era diferente, era tierno, decisivo, pasional y muchas cosas mas, con Iroh me sentía feliz.

-Iroh, te amo-decía en susurros

-Yo también , Korra

Sumida en mis pensamientos el tomo la delantera aprisionan-dome entre sus brazos besándome mas allá de mis labios, mientras llevaba sus manos hacia mi parte baja.

-Parece que has quedado rendida hacia mis caricias "Avatar"- me decía en forma de alarde con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-No lo creo- le dije en forma de reto

Así que lleve mis manos hacia su espalda acercándolo mas a mi eso provoco que suspirara mi nombre.

-Cual es mi nombre?-Le pregunte para que admitiera que yo era la chica que le hacia sentir de tal manera, que una chica como yo "dominara a el gran general Iroh".

-Korra-respondió entre dientes.

Subiendo mis manos acariciando y besando su cuello, dejándome envolver en su aroma

-No te escuche- le dije dejando su cuello en paz, esperando su respuesta.

-Korra, la mujer que amo con todo mi ser.

Dicho esto continuamos hasta que nuestros cuerpos no pudieron mas, abrazados el uno con el otro caímos en un largo sueño, esperando al amanecer.

**Pues aquí esta el esperado capitulo 4, de nuevo mil disculpas por la tardanza pero enserio no estaba inspirada y andaba ocupada, espero que les guste por que es el capitulo que me ah costado escribirlo. Espero que no sea demasiado con el Lemon es el primero que ago e.e**

**Este capitulo no lo hice sola, ideas y sobre todo la idea Lemon fue gracias a una gran amiga que desde mi inicio aquí me ah ayudado Jrosass gracias, si no fuera por ella estaría perdida, no sabia como hacer este capitulo, les recomiendo sus fics son grandiosos :D**

**También**** gracias a los reviews por ellos es que sigo la historia, espero no tardar tanto para el siguiente, os vemos chao chao.**


End file.
